sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Timothy Skula
Name: Timothy Skula Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Martial arts films, WWE wrestling, eating, reading, the Minnesota Wild Appearance: Timothy Skula is not a very active man and his physique reflects that. Standing at 5'7 and weighing 183 pounds, his face is pudgy and his waist is rather large. His black hair is shoulder length and greasy. His green eyes float above black rings from long sleep deprived nights with a small bulbous nose in the middle. His teeth are fairly straight, but are slightly stained. Timothy very commonly wears large black t-shirts, commonly having some of his favourite wrestlers and marital arts stars on the chest. He wears baggy jeans and often has to wear long leather belts to keep his pants from riding down his waist. He is rarely seen without his Minnesota Wild ball cap planted proudly on his head. Biography: Timothy was born to Roger and Sylvia Skula in 1991. Roger works as a pharmacist at a local clinc and Sylvia works at the Promenade as a sales clerk. Due to Roger's experience in the field, the Skula family has been able to afford a lot of things and live without many money concerns. Timothy has lived a spoiled life; his mother had always made sure that her precious son was happy. Whenever Timothy really wanted a certain toy or wanted some ice cream, he would often get it. As such Timothy began to grow a little wider, rather than taller. At the age of eight, Timothy had seen his first martial arts movie and thought it was so cool, he would take karate lessons. When he enrolled however, he discovered that it was not at all like the movies depicted it to be. Instead of breaking bricks and beating people up with sticks, they just stretched and punched at nothing. He was so disappointed that after only six lessons he quit his classes and just watched films instead. A few years later he started watching wrestling on television. Again he found that something that he thoroughly enjoyed, however he had learned enough from his experience with karate that he wouldn't try to get lessons again. So he kept his distance and just watched at home and even try to see an event or too when WWE came to town. As he grew older, Timothy continued to grow wider, due to the fact that he was fairly stationary throughout his life, loved to eat snack foods and was never really interested in taking the initiative to exercise. He liked hockey, but didn't want to skate around for hours upon hours, so he kept his love of the game to the NHL when the Minnesota Wild came into the league. His attitude is very similar towards certain subjects in school, math and science always give him a headache and he always tries to find an easy way out of the problem and because of this, his marks in those areas hover around the C range. On the other hand he always excels in English and History as that just requires him to read things and memorize them, and as a bonus reading science fiction stories always kept him entertained. Due to his rather poor study habits, he has become friends with some of the more academic students, who he uses as tutors when he commonly doesn't know the answer. While he does treat them with respect and does appreciate there willingness to help him, he usually sees them as an ends to a mean. Timothy tries to be friendly to people as best as he can and loves to crack a joke every once in a while. However he isn't known to be very helpful when people have problems as that requires some effort. His best relations are with his fellow average students, the ones who, like him are prone to procrastinate, finding comradery amongst them. Hhe isn't a big fan of some of the more vocal jocks as they tend to get on his nerves because he believes that they can preform without even trying. Advantages: Timothy's eagerness to be friendly with his peers has created a lot of cordial relationships, which could provide him a way to team up with people or possibly to get out of bad situations. If he has to fight, in terms of brute force, Timothy's weight could prove a factor in pushing students around. Disadvantages: Timothy is completely out of shape and will likely not be very fast, nor will he be able to run very far as well. His lack of motivation could also prove unfortunate should he wish to stay alive in this game. Designated Number: Male student no.17 --- Designated Weapon: A Hamburger Telephone Conclusion: Hahahaha! Better hope that B017 doesn't get too hungry and try to eat the phone! On the other hand...that's the only chance he'll have to kill someone....himself! The above biography is as written by Greg the Anti-Viking. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Greg the Anti-Viking Kills: None Killed By: Ilario Fiametta III Collected Weapons: A Hamburger Telephone (Assigned Weapon) Allies: Erik Laurin, Mike Maszer, Max Neill Enemies: Quincy Jones Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Timothy, in chronological order: V4: *Come & See *Searching for Clues *Slow Cheetah Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Timothy Skula. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Timothy was, I think, a very interesting departure from Greg's usual style. While to some degree Nathan, Morgan, and Tabi all fit into the mold of conflicted but ultimately good and quasi-heroic people, Timothy had a surly attitude and was more than a little pathetic. This was very cool. I think Timothy had a lot of good qualities about him, and, especially in retrospect, his marked difference make him worth another look. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students